The Five Turnabouts
by this is how we dance
Summary: A prosecutor is murdered, leaving a trail of cryptic clues behind. Unfortunately, this means bringing up a tale of a serial killer who got away, and the unfortunate events surrounding it. Original Mystery Fic!
1. Bloody Turnabout: Chapter One

_After taking one of the longest fanfiction breaks in history, i've decided to come back with a bang with a phoenix wright story. i haven't written anything in a while, and i think the first chapter is rather rubbish. and as a warning, there are **no** pairings in this story. this is just a pure mystery fic which involves original characters and mostly contains non._

_if anyone fancies betaing me, please respond. but, i just hope you like the beginning.  
_

* * *

**The Five Turnabouts**

Bloody Turnabout, Chapter One

_That's funny, I thought Anna locked the offices last night…_

Miles Edgeworth; a well known and feared prosecutor thought to himself as he noticed the door to the offices open. With his free hand, he adjusted his cravat, and with his other hand, he held his briefcase tightly. He noted something was wrong in the offices as he arrived at half past eight in the morning. Edgeworth was always the first to arrive, and no-one else ever had been there before him. Slowly, he walked in the offices, and climbed one flight of stairs, before noticing something was strange about the first floor. One door was open, wide open.

Adrenaline pumped around his body before he decided to walk down the ghostly quiet corridor. The only thing which he could hear was his unusually fast heartbeat and the clip-clop of his shoes. As the door was now to his side, he slowly put his head around the door, before he dropped his briefcase…

It was the shock that got to him, even though he'd seen many a crime scene before, this one would always come back to haunt him.

--

Meanwhile, ace attorney Phoenix Wright was busy sleeping at home. Lying flat on his belly with both his right arm and leg sticking out of the bed; he seemed more like a six year old, or a hung over teenager. Suddenly, his mobile began to ring, and the gentle yet child like Phoenix was instantly turned into a grouchy and hormonal twenty something. He sat up, before reaching for his phone on his bedside table, "Hello?" he said sleepily down it.

"P-Phoenix. I believe you'll want to get down to the prosecutor's offices right away."

Phoenix sighed, "What's wrong now, Edgeworth? You've lost your cravat?"

A shaken Edgeworth barely stammered a reply; "J-just get down here, n-now." He then heard a click as Edgeworth ended the call.

Phoenix took his ear away from the phone before sighing, "Well, so much for a normal day."

--

"Well Nick, I hope this… well… what are we doing here?"

Maya Fey clamoured as they arrived in the underground parking lot. The two already had a lot of knowledge about the offices from a previous case and had already known the away to get there. Unfortunately, for Phoenix, he took a while getting ready, and getting Maya to appear as well took some time too. They arrived about an hour and a bit after the phone call, and to their surprise; the parking lot was filled with police cars and a few officers.

Out of the blue, Maya piped up. "Well, I think something big is going on Nick." She informed her spiky haired friend.

He raised his eyebrow, "You think?" he said sarcastically before her trundled off with her to find Edgeworth. An officer asked who they were, and luckily he allowed them in, due to 'Edgeworth's Request', whatever that was.

Climbing one set of stairs, the three then turned a corner and walked down past a few offices, noting the names on each door. 'Payne', 'Gavin', some of them rang bells, however, that was unconnected to the matter at hand. Both of them were walking down until an officer gestured to an office with its door wide open. And as they looked in, nothing could be a more gruesome murder scene. Typically, it was a smart office with a large window at the back of the room, surrounded by pale blue curtains. The walls were white, and there was a bookcase, an office desk and chair, and two sets of sofa in the room. However, in its current state, it wasn't anything to be proud of.

The curtains had a rather large blood splatter on them, the office chair was over turned and there was blood all over the floor. Then, lying down normally on one of the sofas was a body. The body was of a young woman around her mid twenties, and brown hair tied back with a small side fringe. You were drawn to her stomach, where there was obvious stab wounds and dried blood on her blazer, shirt and skirt. The sofa however, was clean, by the looks of things anyway.

The usually chatty and immature Maya and Phoenix were silenced for a moment. How could anything so brutal happen in the offices themselves? Sure, there had been a 'murder' in the parking lot a while ago, but not in the offices. Around the room, were a few detectives, and then the familiar face of Edgeworth; looking solemn.

He approached them, before looking at them both dead in the eye; Phoenix shuffled uncomfortably, undecided on what was more uncomfortable; the dead body or Edgeworth's gaze. "Hello Wright, Maya," he said before losing eye contact with the two.

"… I… I had no idea," Phoenix stumbled over his words like the six year old he was when asleep.

"Well, let's just say, according to our pathologist who came down here earlier, she suffered," he paused before looking at Maya. The teen had her hand to her mouth in shock; a now common trait in these situations. He looked back to Phoenix, "A fatal stab wound to the stomach."

Maya removed her hand, "Poor Anna… poor poor Anna." She shook her head several times, not wanting to believe the situation.

"W-well… do you know who wanted her dead?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth looked at some of the officers before looking back, "No, I do not know. We're working on everything, pulling out all the stops. I believe Gumshoe's words were; "Hey pal! I will find out who did this, whether this is the only case I'll ever work on again." Something like that."

Maya looked up, "Have you formally identified her yet?"

"There's no need to ask," the pale looking prosecutor pulled out a prosecutors' identity card from his jacket pocket, but it was not his. The picture was of the same girl dead on the sofa. The name stated 'Anna Cherry May', and stated her date of birth and other information. All three looked at it before Edgeworth put it back in his pocket.

To break the silence, Edgeworth's expensive phone rang from his pocket. As he pulled it out, Maya was tempted to complain about her phone, but she didn't. She was just glad to be alive right now. Edgeworth flipped it open, "Hello?" he said down the phone. You could hear someone gruff on the other end talking about something, before anything from Edgeworth was heard, "That's something good and bad, I suppose. Just… keep on it. Don't stop until you track the suspect down." He then put the phone away, flipping it shut and returned it to his pocket."Well, I suppose there's good news, and bad news."

"How can anything be good at a time like this?" Maya asked pessimistically.

Edgeworth ignored her, "Well, Gumshoe did some digging at criminal affairs, and found a suspect for us. I wonder, Wright, if you remember the Box Serial Murderer six months ago…?"

"Yes, I do." Phoenix replied. Everyone knew of the killer who posted the victim's families small wooden boxes of whatever valuables they had on them. Six people were taken by this person, and it was the talk of the city for a while. Both Edgeworth and Phoenix did not have any involvement of this case, but they knew someone who did.

Edgeworth gave a vague smile, "Listen here, and let me remind you on what happened in the courtroom that very day…"

--

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_i wonder if you can guess who the defence attorney is? well, he's not an original character, fo' sho. comments, reviews? remember, i'm always hungry for them! (:_


	2. Unfortunate Turnabout: Chapter Two

_This was a disappointing chapter for me, and I wish it could have been so much better. However, thanks for the review and the three story alerts guys (:_

* * *

**The Five Turnabouts**

The Unfortunate Turnabout: Chapter Two

"_So mom, I was wondering, can we go out for dinner this weekend?" A teenage girl sat on the grass with her mother sitting next to her, both were smiling._

"_Ah, sure sweetie. Of course we can, we haven't done anything like this in a long time."_

_The daughter certainly resembled her youngish mother, and both of them were in a good mood. Suddenly, an eerie looking pale man appeared behind the tent, "Angela? I've got you things here."_

_The mother's expression turned to a neutral one, "Ah, well… We'll go over there and talk about it. Back in a moment Emily," and with that her mother got up and followed the man away._

_The teenager nodded, not understanding what has going on. She had her head in a book and was glued to it right now. A crime novel of course, and she was just getting to the good part where the woman was about too…_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The teenager jumped as she heard this. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she felt the coldest shivers go up her body. She stood up, "Mom?" she called out, unknowing of her mother's fate. She walked past a few trees, where her mother and that strange man had wondered off to. That was when she saw it; her mother on the floor, and that man pulling out a knife from her head._

--

_So, the whole of the city has its eyes on me to win this case. No pressure then._

The twenty something year old woman was looking over a folder full of evidence. Her 'court record'. She sighed lightly as she felt her heart almost thump out of her chest, with nerves obviously. She was dealing with a serial killer, and it was obviously him. A single witness saw him kill one of the victims, and the evidence spoke for itself; his finger prints were on the boxes sent to family members. These wooden boxes contained personal items such as jewellery or identity cards, whatever the killer could find on them and were then put through their doors or outside them.

It sounded like a relatively easy task for the prosecution, but unfortunately for the woman; she was up against a growing threat to justice.

"Ah, Ms May, what a pleasure to see you again," a calm and collected voice stated. Shutting her folder quickly, she looked up at the blonde haired man looking at her.

She gave a small smile, "Mr Gavin, was it?" Anna tried to jog her memory, as she had met him before but couldn't remember it completely. It wasn't exactly easy to forget a man with a blonde curly plait; or whatever it was though.

He returned her with a small smile; a mocking smirk even. "Kristoph Gavin, actually. But names are only words… may I just say, expect a loss today." Another smirk and arrogance seeped through now.

Anna felt her blood boil, how dare he? "A loss? No, I will not lose today. Anyway, you're defending a killer? How could you live with yourself to know that you are defending someone like that?"

He paused for a few seconds before he spoke. "Someone like that? You make our defendant sound guilty already!" a light chuckle was heard before he pushed up his glasses.

"May I remind you, it's your client Mr Gavin," Anna replied, with a venomous tone to her voice, "And he is guilty, even you cannot deny something like that."

Another smirk greeted her, "When I'm through with the witness, he won't be…" and with that, Kristoph Gavin walked out of the Prosecution lobby.

Anna now felt uneasy about the trial, what did he mean about the witness? The witness was the biggest piece of evidence they had, as well as the murder weapon having glove fibres on it which matched the defendant's only pair woolly gloves. It was obvious that if he wore them, then he didn't want his fingerprints to be left on the weapon. _Well, I'm certainly not going to enjoy this trial_, Anna thought to herself as the time approached 10 o'clock.

--

The court chattered for a few seconds before they were interrupted by the judge's gavel. As silence now ensued, the Judge spoke up, "The court is now in session for the trial of Harry Killah."

A smug looking Kristoph Gavin stroke his elbow as he stood strong with his arms folded, "The defence is ready, your honour," he said.

_OK, breathe, there's nothing to be nervous about Anna!_ The long brown haired woman tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "The prosecution is ready too, your honour."

A nod of the balding Judge's head before he spoke again, "Very good. Now then, I have a note to both the prosecution and the defence. No matter what your role is in this trial, the outcome is most important. We are dealing with six lives that have been taken away from us, so no mistakes should be made, understood?" the surprisingly stern voice for the Judge made him seem more of a threat.

"Yes, your honour," both Kristoph and Anna replied.

"Well with that over with, the prosecution's opening statement if you please."

"The prosecution's statement to the court is that Mr Killah had stabbed each victim in the head. He had chosen in particular people involved with the drug trade to make them seem like it was a drug deal gone wrong. However, boxes sent to the victim's families turned this crime into a serial killing, as they contained the victim's belongings. And even more, there is a motive to these murders too."

Anna paused as she heard the court chattered, before the gavel pounding everyone into silence, "Please continue." She heard the Judge say. Not like she was concentrating much; nerves were engulfing her mostly.

"The defendant's mother was a drug addict, and he was attacked by her at some points in his younger years. Feeling anger and rage towards her, he wanted revenge."

The judge's eyes widened, "Thank you, Ms May. This does provide a solid motive for him to kill."

Kristoph shook his head, "Perhaps so, perhaps not. We shall find out later…"

The Judge looked at Kristoph before speaking, "… Ms May, please call your first witness."

The prosecutor looked straight at Kristoph before looking at the Judge, "My first witness is the detective in charge of the final murder scene." A scraggly looking gruff man waddled up before scratching his neck. His stereotypical detective trench coat was dirty and he had a plaster on his face. Was it a cut from shaving? Who cared? "Your name please, detective."

He gave a proud smile before speaking, "Ah! I'm detective Gumshoe! Dick Gumshoe!"

Kristoph looked mortified as he looked down upon him. Anna looked at the detective, "So then perhaps you could enlighten us on the incriminating evidence which makes the defendant the killer?" she asked.

The judge blinked, "Yes. Detective, you testimony please."

Another surprising smile surfaced from the scruffy detective. "Ah Ok! So, we had a call from a teenager that her mother had been killed and she'd seen the whole thing. She said she was in Gourd Forest camping with her when a man approached them. Both her mother, Angela Clarke and the defendant, Henry Killah were seen to walk away, before the witness heard a scream. She ran to find her mother, and there was the defendant twisting the knife into the victim's head!"

Uproar was now caused by this statement and the Judge had to pound his gavel many a time to stop this. "ORDERRR! ORDEEERRRRRRRRRrrrrrr!!" When the spectators calmed down, the judge spoke again, "There's a question however looming on my mind; why wasn't the witness killed too? Surely, he could of 'disposed' of her too?"

"He didn't, because he couldn't kill one of his non intended victims, so he ran away," the prosecution informed once more.

"OBJECTION!" A calm yet stern voice boomed from the defence's bench. Kristoph shuffled up his glasses; "I congratulate your sense of imagination, Ms May. I believe that people of your talent are needed for more minor events instead of a murder trial."

Heated tension arose by now, but before any comeback comment could be made the judge interrupted; "The defence shall refrain from personal attacks on the prosecution's methods! Let's stray from the subject of methods and perhaps we could have some testimony on the events when the police arrived?"

"Yes sir!" A happy detective Gumshoe replied, "Okay, so when the call came in relating to the murder, we rushed to the scene to find our final victim dead and he daughter in a state of shock. Detective and officers found the defendant in the woods looking lost. Oh, and we took his fingerprints when we got him to the station and found that his were the prints on the boxes of the serial killer's entire note."

"Hmmm…" the Judge said in thought, "Perhaps this is incriminating. Mr Gavin; your cross examination please."

A smirk appeared on Kristoph's face before he nodded a reply. "Gumdrop, was it?" he asked.

"Err, Gumshoe sir," he said before scratching his neck.

"Names are only words," He paused for a second before continuing his point, "Perhaps the defendant was searching for trees suitable for his carpentering company? After all, that was his business."

Gumshoe let out a hearty laugh, "Whoa pal that was hilarious. The silliest excuse I've ever heard in a court of law."A deathly stare met Gumshoe and he whimpered for a second.

"Yet, Mr Gavin, if that was the case, he would have given that story to the police, instead of remaining silent!" Anna said with a small triumphant smile.

"Touché Ms May," Kristoph said smoothly. That was before his stern voice was heard, "OBJECTION!" he boomed before resuming his casual composure. "Mr Gumtree, according to you, his prints were found on these 'boxes', correct?" Kristoph asked.

"Umm… yeah. What of it?" He said uncertainly, shifting slightly.

"The defendant is a well known carpentry maker, as I stated earlier," the Gavin brother stated.

"… and?"

"He made those boxes and sold them, as well as furniture."

An uncomfortable stunned silence reached the courtroom. Anna, aware of this fact felt a migraine coming on. She had now realized that this could be a deathly excuse to her case.

The judge closed his eyes yet again, in thought. "Well… that's certainly a valid reason."

"And," Kristoph continued; using all of his ammunition, "six boxes were sold on a date before any of these murders had occurred! Therefore, he couldn't have done it."

"Ha! He could have just said he had six sold," Anna said, grasping slightly at any opportunity.

"Would he really pay $60 for some boxes when he was in debt? I think not," he said triumphantly.

The judge was still in thought and before long his eyes opened with a gleam in them. "So, my opinion is this: it has proven that he could have not bought those boxes, but there is still a small thread of doubt in my mind," he paused before looking at the prosecution, "So then, Ms May, do you have another witness?"

"I do indeed. I request a fifteen minute recess so I may talk with them... they are a bit 'stressed'."

The judge nodded; gavel in hand. "Very good, court is in recess!"

And the gavel pounded; marking the beginning of the end.

* * *

_sigh, this is truly one of my most appaling chapter yet, review?_


End file.
